1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for pulling arrows from surfaces in which they are embedded and more particularly pertains to applying a linear force to a broad-head arrow embedded in a tree or other object to effect its removal without bending the arrow or snapping off the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrow head pullers of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, arrow head pullers of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying a withdrawal force to an embedded arrow through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,251 a tool for removing arrows and arrowheads from trees.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,471 discloses a device for pulling arrowheads from implantation in solid objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,454 discloses a combination of an archery bow, bow stabilizer and arrow head extractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,100 discloses an archery arrowhead puller device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,541 discloses an arrow head extractor.
In this respect, the apparatus for pulling arrows from surfaces in which they are embedded according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to apply a linear force to a broad-head arrow embedded in a tree or other object to effect its removal without bending the arrow or snapping off the head.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for pulling arrows from surfaces in which they are embedded which can be used for applying a linear force to a broad-head arrow to effect its removal without bending the arrow or snapping off the head. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.